


Stucky muse

by Highkiller777



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just prompts given or things that tickled my muse, all random and ratings may change per chapter.<br/>None is in continuity with each other!<br/>Chapter 4 has the Temporary Character death!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kitten

When Bucky left for basic training he promised to come visit every free chance he got. Told him to keep in touch and watch his health, stay fed and don’t do anything stupid. Steve joked with his friend, hiding his sadness behind a smile and jokes. Once he was in the cab and out of eyesight though, Steve felt his loneliness settle in.

Their shared apartment suddenly felt far too big, though he was sending all his paychecks to Steve and even a bit to the elderly woman who lived next door to check on Steve every once in a while to make sure Steve didn't get sick and try to fight it by himself.

After a week Steve was walking back from the pharmacy when he heard a small mew coming from the corner, when he looked he noticed a small hairless kitten looking around scared and hungry. He knelt down and picked the tiny life up and hurried back to his apartment and searched for something to feed the sickly looking kitten.

He took a bit of milk and deluded it with water and placed it in front of the kitten. It sniffed at the liquid and after several attempts of smacking it’s nose into the liquid, Steve held it’s head up enough so it could balance better and eat.

"Hungry aren't you?" After it finished it looked around it’s new surroundings and stumbled it’s way to Steve, shaking a bit. "Are you cold?" He felt the tiny body and picked it up. Holding it close so his body heat would help warm it. Wiggling about before getting comfortable and falling asleep.

The elderly woman came over an hour later and Steve asked if she knew anything he could do to care for the tiny kitten.

"My, my not a bit of hair on that one. Better for you at least, seems it’s lack of fur must have made the owner try to get rid of it, poor thing." She gently petted it’s small head and laughed when it gave a small annoyed mew at being woken. "I’m sorry Steven but it looks very sick, if it survives much longer it’ll be a miracle."

Steve felt his heart drop and he held the small body close. “I’m not giving up.” She smiled and bid him her hopes he does save the small babe.

That night he stayed up, feeding the kitten and keeping it warm. Only sleeping a couple hours at a time before getting up and checking on the small bundle. The next day he went out to buy anything he could find on caring for abandoned kittens. Even finding some medication safe for the her, only finding it’s gender earlier when he cleaned it.

After returning back he found her still on the bed sleeping in a cocoon of blankets. He gently picked her up and held her as he read every book he found.

That night was the worst though, he cried as she was barely breathing, legs twitching and struggling to live. He prayed and begged for her to stop suffering, if she was to die then to make it quick and stop making her go through such pain.

Small pained mews escaping as she would try to lean her head back more and more. Her eyes unable to even close.

He fell asleep holding her in his arms.

When he woke he smelled food and shot up looking around scared. Bucky looked over and laughed, “What got ya so spooked? You didn't even budge when I came in now you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

"B-buck? Where is she?!" He stood up only to find her smacking around a toy he had bought her. Perking up when she heard him and rushing to him, mewing happily.

"I didn’t know there was cats without hair. Wrinkly little thing she is." Steve picked her up and held her. "You okay?" Bucky made his way over to him.

"she was dying last night buck, she was in pain and I couldn't do anything I thought she was going to die…" He hiccuped and wheezed a bit, Bucky grabbed his medication and help him take it.

"Hey now calm down, look she is perfectly fine. when I came in she was crawling all around the bed not sure how to get down and was hungry as all hell." He smiled to the small man, ruffling his hair.

Steve smiled back and kissed the top of her head, happy she was alive.


	2. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> viola-organista asked: preserum!Steve and Bucky have a sleepover.

It took both of them a lot of time to convince Mrs. Rogers to allow Steve to come over to Bucky’s for a weekend. She had to come to his place and make sure nothing would hurt Steve or make his asthma go nuts, she also schooled the boy on what to do if anything was to go wrong.

Finally she gave in, helping Steve pack and continuously asking if he was sure about this.

"Ma I’ll be fine, Buck will make sure nothing bad happens." He hugged his mom and drug his bag out to the car where his dad was waiting, he too asking if he was sue. Steve just huffed and said yes. His father laughing and driving him to Bucky’s.

When they arrived Steve jumped from the car and nearly forgot his bag, dragging it to the front door before Bucky opened it and waved to Steve’s parents. “C’mon punk, let’s go have fun!” He grabbed the smaller man’s luggage and ushered inside.

Most of the day they spent roaming about the house and playing, shortly, in the backyard. Steve adored the rope swing, though he got skittish if he went too high.

When night began to fall, he curled in bed beside Bucky, “I had so much fun today Buck, thanks for letting me stay over.” He smiled and snuggled into the older boy. “Good night Bucky.” He yawned and easily fell asleep.

Bucky held him and placed a small kiss on his forehead. “Goodnight Stevie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://highkiller777.tumblr.com/ask if you have a prompt, I'll happily take it!


	3. Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> somethingformyself asked: Once Bucky is better he decides to get his own apartment in Brooklyn instead of living in the tower. Steve doesn't like that idea and they argue about it. After everything is said and done Bucky moves out and Steve follows( he thought Bucky didn't want anything to do with him). Please :)

"You never said I had no choice in living arrangements!" Bucky shot back to the man following him about the apartment. "If I had known that I would have stayed hidden!" 

"Bucky I never said you couldn't find your own place, but where you wish to live is a good distance away from…" Steve grabbed his arm, only to have the other jerk it away from him. "Why do you want to live so far away?!"

"Is it so hard to comprehend that perhaps I’d like to not be under surveillance all the time and would like some time to myself." He glared to the blonde man.

"We only want to help Buck, you are still recovering from whatever it was Remy had done to you-"

"And I’ve been given a clean bill of health, I don’t need you going all mother hen on me all the time!" Bucky interjected. "Oh I see now."

Steve gave a confused look, “See what?”

"You don’t trust I won’t go Winter Soldier again, you think the moment I am out of your gaze I will go back to killing. I've got news for you Steve, I’m not and will never go back to that!" He pushed past the man and headed for the door. "Goodbye Steve, come visit whenever you trust me again."

Steve tried to reach for him, but his hand was met with metal as he smacked it away and left through the door. He stood there listening to the love time friend leave. No longer having the will to stop him.

It took Bucky about a month and half to furnish his new home, mostly he did odd jobs but Logan offered to pay him a good sum for him to come out to the Xavier Mansion and help renovate the newest wing, transportation provided for the long trip to and from. Though this meant he was gone for most the day and came back in time to make food and then sleep.

It wasn’t until a Saturday that he noticed movers bringing in stuff to the apartment next to him, curious he watched to see who was going to be his new neighbor. After most the boxes had been brought in and still no sign he was about to give up when he saw Steve bringing up the last few boxes and thanking the men who helped, agreeing to sign something for their kids and take a few pictures for them as well. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

"Stalking me now?" At hearing his voice, Steve turned and his eyes widened at the brunette. 

"Bucky? You live here?" He set the boxes down and smiled back. 

"Like you didn't know." He leaned against the others door frame.

"I didn't I swear, I had been keeping an eye on this apartment for some time, this use to be ours back then."

He blinked and looked inside, he was still regaining his memories of before Hydra and hadn’t realized he subconsciously was this close to their old home. Of course it was nothing like when they owned it but it still felt familiar, “I thought about what you had said, and I’m sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like that I only wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Bucky was brought out of thoughts and gave Steve a light punch. “Forget it, I shouldn’t have said as much as I did, I just needed some space so I can clear my head.” He reached over and pulled the man into a kiss. “Wanna go out for a Soda?”


	4. Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> fenciveke asked: Hi! if you accept prompts from people you don't know, I have an idea for a stucky fic. The Avengers are fighting against Ultron or some other big bad and they're losing, when all of a sudden Bucky comes out of nowhere and saves the day, shooting and kicking ass, sexy as hell. Steve runs to him and finally they have their big reunion moment, they hug and kiss right there in front of everyone, maybe while the others Avengers are still fighting around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure which Ultron they wanted, so went with another big baddie nobody seems to use.

Nobody was prepared when the tower was attacked, hooded figures storming inside and trying to kill anyone living. Tony only just managing to get into his suit to fight back. Logan managing to keep the leader of the group distracted long enough and luring them to an area away from the tower, and away from innocents. Steve, Thor, and Natasha giving him back up.

Once they made it outside though, the main guy took no time and decapitating Logan, his body falling limp to the ground. With no time for confusion he rounded on the others, swords slashing not giving anytime for a counterattack.

An Arrow flew past them and stuck into the body of one of the other hooded figures. “Nat Watch your back!” He continued shooting arrows from his perch, giving as much distracted he could to allow them to be attacked.

Thor had his hands full with the bigger of the four, doing his best to help others. Tony and Rhodey fighting another, leaving Steve to try and defend himself against the one who killed Logan.

"Who sent you!?" He used his sheild to block several of the slashes, though the force they came down nearly made his arm go numb, his leg was kicked out and he only barely regained his posture and dodge a slice going for his head, getting a deep slice across his brow. 

The man did not stop and brought down his sword to cut him again when the blade was broken mid-swing. This seemed to cause him to pause before tossing it to the side and before he swing the other a bullet went to the side of his head.

Steve looked to the direction the shot was fired from, Bucky standing there with a rifle trained on the downed man. “Bucky!” Steve panted and pushed himself to his feet, running to him.

He lowered the gun and smiled to his friend, once close enough, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into a deep kiss. “Having all the fun without me punk?”

Steve laughed, “Jer-” His reply stopped, adamantium claws retracting through his stomach. He fell forward onto Bucky, his eyes wide. Behind him stood Logan, bullet wound healing up and a blank look in his eyes, cloak fallen off.

Bucky caught his lover, pulling a 9mm from his side holster and shooting him, having no effect he picked up Steve and managed to just get them away from the mutant. Steve coughed up red, his hands trying to apply pressure on the wounds. “B-buck..They need you..”

"You need me more!" He just got them inside a near-by building, placing him on the floor before rushing over to a medical kit hung on the wall. He grabbed it and rushed back to Steve. He kept him propped up while he layered the gauze and had Steve keep pressure on the front while he did the back. Very grateful when Natasha came in, she searched for something to wrap Steve in and took over keeping pressure on the front.

Bucky kept talking to Steve, kissing his cheek and stroking his hair, keeping him awake.

**

Natasha told them they managed to restrain Logan and the others had run off, The Hulk keeping him at bay. Though he seemed to be a bit more docile for some reason. The others had arrived and gotten Steve back into the Towers medical bay. They seemed to think the rifle bullet might have knocked a bit of sense into him as the puncture wounds wasn't bad past the initial blood loss. Almost as though he had missed anything serious on purpose.

That serum though was what they had to thank the most, it kept him alive so they would get him to proper medical attention and they could stop the bleeding and sew him up. 

Bucky refused to leave his side, he kissed his hand and kept his lips on the hand, making sure he was still alive. He needed to feel the heat from that hand to assure himself. Too afraid to touch much else, terrified he might hurt him. 

"Buck I’m not glass you know." He jerked his head up to meet Steve’s eyes, his own watered up as he hugged the man.

"Do not ever do that again you little punk." Steve chuckled and hugged back.

"Jerk, I don’t plan on it." He pulled the man off him and caressed his face before giving him a kiss. 

Tony coughed from the door way, breaking them apart and making Steve’s face heat up. “Should we come back later?”


	5. One day surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick drabble written after watching Civil War

Steve felt his heart skip several times as he watched the tube being prepped to open, anxiety welling up as it began to slowly defrost. He took a few quick breaths, trying so hard to keep calm and collected. The deal was they could Unfreeze him when they found a means to help him, to repair what HYDRA broke.

He hoped Bucky wouldn’t get mad if it was a bit early, he start jostle a bit, causing the bundle in his arms to whine. “Oh hey now sorry.” Steve kissed their forehead, making soft coos. “Daddy is waking up.”

Steve heard the soft groan and the casing sliding down, he reached out an arm and helped steady him as he woke up fully.

“S-steve? What..?” Sam grabbed him before he could fall, helping him to a chair. 

“Hey buddy, sorry we haven’t found something yet, but Steve wanted you to meet someone.” Bucky rubbed his eyes before looking to Steve, eyes widen when he takes not of the wiggling baby in his arms.

“Hey Buck, I.. uhh well... Meet your daughter, our daughter.” He knelt down so Bucky could get a look at her.

He must have stared blankly for what felt like hours before touching her tiny cheek, dirty blonde hair and amazing blue eyes. He never noticed the tears falling from his own eyes.

Sam gave his back a couple pats, Steve gave him a kiss. Even if he was only going to be awake for a day. He knew he’ll dream of nothing but his baby girl until he fully wakes for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some small ideas to write more >A


	6. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets woken up once a year.

He could remember the exact face Steve made when he came to ask him a favor, to have his lover unfrozen for a couple days a year. He had been blushing and uncomfortable asking such a thing when all it’d take is a few words to set him off. Steve didn’t seem to want to tell him unless necessary. 

So of course T’Challa asked.

“Considering the high risks that could come from doing so, I’ll need a reason to approve of this.” He almost felt bad when Steve lowered his head, almost.

“I.. well… I’m uhh.. I’m Pregnant your highness.” 

Even his ears turned red, it took alot of restraint to not laugh hard. He walked over to Steve and gave him a pat on his back. “Congratulations then, I suppose we can wake him up once the baby is born. As for any time after we’ll need to talk more about when and get set dates.”

“Thank you.” Steve gave him a very bright smile before excusing himself.

~~

They decided Bucky’s birthday would be when they woke him up, so each time he would get a full 24 hours to spend with Steve and their daughter, and have a small party for him.

The first birthday he kept his entire focus in the baby girl, talking to her and telling her stories about when he and Steve were young and got into trouble, at least the fragments he could remember. He didn’t seem to care much that it was his birthday to celebrate. Nobody tried to tell him otherwise though.

The second birthday was the first time she waddle walked to him, arms outstretched and squealing to her daddy. He threatened Steve if he didn’t erase the picture he so was not crying in, he would find his revenge.

The third he learned she got his revenge for him, she hid all Steve’s ‘toys’. Bucky nearly wet himself from laughing so hard, it only got better when he said he still has no idea where she put them.

It wasn’t until the ninth time he was woken up did they bring him good news, they found someone who could ‘fix’ his mind. He’ll soon be allowed to live with his lover and child.

A couple months later he woke up on the medical bed, Charles Xavier smiling to him. “Congratulations James.” A very happy girl jumped on his chest crying, a very heavily pregnant Steve sitting beside him wiping away his own tears of joy.

They could finally be a happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm Half asleep drabbles~


End file.
